<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I want to know your story by JotunVali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549947">I want to know your story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali'>JotunVali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 hours in a row of typewriting, F/M, Fluff, I had a dream today, Inspiration, Revelations, and here u go, half is from pure improvisation, half of it is from my dream, like a revelation, none can stop me, or something, read the story, these tags make no sense, this fic is all from a dream i had last night;, when i'm inspired like that, why are u still reading them?, wrote it down on paper, x)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master comes back. Again.<br/>He wants to make peace with the Doctor. Again.<br/>She accepts it. Again.</p><p>But is he really sincere?<br/>Is she going to be tricked?<br/>Is everyone going to live?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a revelation I had in a dream last night. Like, I had cut ties with Doctor Who, stopped reading any news, any fanwork about it, and here comes that strange but so awesome and so rich and so amazing dream full of details and emotion, I HAD to write it down here! That dream was like watching Moffat-era episodes again! And God knows how much I love them, especially the episodes with Missy. ♥ I was so pumped-up and so fresh and determined when I woke up, I decided to make a fic based on that dream.<br/>Here the 1st chapter of, I hope, a long story. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me, Doctor.” The Master ceremoniously bowed before her. “I wish to make amends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Doctor thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re actually kidding, right?” She crossed her arms with her companions behind her; looking with confusion at that spooky purple guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many times had she heard that from his mouth? Missy already had made that trick to her before, long ago, and now… him. That crazy maniac version of her childhood friend. Crazier than usual that is. Well, ex-friend now. What’s more, she had decided to cut ties with him after the umpteenth Gallifrey incident. She really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>had enough with his bullshit, his murders, his cruelty, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>yandere </span>
  </em>
  <span>side, his Jekyll and Hyde turnabouts, his tricks and traps, his “I’ll be nice now” and “oh no actually I’ll go evil again”... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am more than you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what she had asserted to him. She no longer wanted to waste her time and her energy for him, a lost cause. And that was true. Not because she had lived longer, way much longer, than him or because she thought herself “better” than him, but because her life definitely wasn’t summarised to her relationship with the Master. Something he would like, surely. Especially when the reverse probably was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How else could I catch your attention?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All these genocides, destructions, evil schemes, plots, horrors just because of an affection dependence! Just to catch her attention. Maybe it used to please her before, but not anymore. The Master really was… fucked up. Beyond hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Without hope, without witness, without reward, … I am your friend!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Missy… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her efforts, she couldn’t forget Missy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, if most of the times the Master said “I’ll go nice now” were pure and obvious lies, there were a few, just a few of these truly sincere. Once, on a dying, deserted and gloomy planet, when the Doctor was a old white-haired fellow still hanging out with his (her?) UNIT pals. (S)he hadn’t believed him back then. If (s)he had, maybe the Master would have stopped being evil and cruel a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>LONG</span>
  </em>
  <span>, time ago. Another time, when he had turned all of humans into himself, that was the ultimate and most obvious confession, and command, from the Master to the Doctor: You can only love </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, now! On the last moment, when Rassilon tried to kill her, though she still was a man, the Master had saved her with no certainty he would survive the Time War a second time. And… and the third time was Missy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll be put in shackles. -If that’s what you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Teach me how to be good.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She really was ready to give up absolutely everything she used to be just to be with the Doctor. If that wasn’t a sign she was bonkers-ly in love with old Theta, then the concept of love never existed. But when the Doctor finally and explicitly asked her to stand with her (him?), she had declined. Then shaken the Doctor’s hand, a knife in hers, to show him (her?) she intended to kill. Who? Probably the past version of herself. And herself too. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks for trying.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks for loving me but I’d rather die than becoming good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Missy had meant back then? The Doctor would love to meet her again to ask her that question. Now she was thinking of it, was the Master version she had in front her </span>
  <em>
    <span>following </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>preceding </span>
  </em>
  <span>Missy’s? Bugger, what didn’t she think of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Probably she was too outraged and tired to do that. Why would it matter anyway? Missy still had almost made the Doctor kill Clara and turned poor Bill into a cyberman(woman?). The Master and the Cybermen, a true love story indeed! But… she also had helped and saved the Doctor many times, while she wasn’t forced to or didn’t expect any reward in return. In fact, she had put her life in danger doing that. Especially with the Daleks and Davros. Missy had saved him (her?) and the Doctor had abandoned her as a thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>had she declined the Doctor’s offer? She wanted, she clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to accept! It was her, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>dearest and most ancient dream! Then, why-? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor grunted. She had forgotten she wasn’t on her own anymore. There were actual people around her, staring and glaring at her with wide, dead fish eyes as if she was crazy. Well, she was. A bit. She guessed. And the Master, who was firmly, deeply staring at her with a smooth yet mischievous look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never dare to disrespect you that way. My. Dear.” He maliciously grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor deeply inhaled. Repressing a curse word and maybe a punch in that smiley face. Also a punch in her hearts that had skipped two beats at the trademark line of the Master. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hearts!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lower lip. She thought about Missy. It soothed her a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Missy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you even regenerate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If so, did you downgrade and turn into that… crazy creep? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor?” Samuel asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t reply to him. She was too busy holding her “best enemy”s stare. She offered her hand. She bit her lip again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you back, Missy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Despite all this freaking mess, I still want you back!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I loved you, so much, why did I never tell you I loved you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you even in there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand with me.” She declared, her memories slightly blurring her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The Master squinted. As if he had no idea what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand with me.” She firmly repeated, her hand still in the air. “It’s all I ever wanted.” She breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just… no.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, I…” The Master blinked in amazement. “I admit I didn’t expect so much enthusiasm from you but… I assume that’s a yes?” He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor dropped off her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO </span>
  </em>
  <span>Missy in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least, it meant that Master </span>
  <em>
    <span>preceded </span>
  </em>
  <span>Missy and that was the sweetest of reliefs for the Doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she remembered it, Missy had quite the affinity with the Cybermen. Like she was attracting them. Willingly or not. First, she, well</span>
  <em>
    <span> he,</span>
  </em>
  <span> turns the living, and then she turns the dead into Cybermen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If that version of the Master had fusioned with the Cyberium, and then regenerated into Missy later, then that meant… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cybermen were roaming on the colony ship, looking for living bodies to upgrade. Even if dead, If the Cyberium was part of Missy at that time, and if a Cyberman had found her, which was highly likely, then, then… that meant… she could be still alive… and self-conscious… maybe commanding her own Cyber-army... as a Cyberwoman-Time Lady hybrid… somewhere… somewhen… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled and beamed in such a bright and dazzling way her companions, and even the Master glared at her as if she had definitely lost her marbles. That didn’t get better when she rushed and glomped over a surprised and for the first time in forever clueless Master. The companions spitefully glowered at him as if he’d done something to her while, for once, he hadn’t done anything! He grimaced at them to make them understand he was as clueless and confused as them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The gloomy, dying planet is from the novel "Harvest of Time", really really good Third Doctor era book.<br/>Especially if you're a big Doctor/Master shipper. ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Master’s usually so brilliant brain shorted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was… invading his mouth with hers! What the hell was wrong with her? She, who wasn’t a tactile person, and who had smashed down his hearts not so long ago “because she was more than him”, was… currently was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>raping </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mouth as if she hadn’t drunk water in months! He slapped her in return. Harsh and loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>hell is creeping through your head, Doctor?” He screamed, though with blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he only knew…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She simply had remembered the way Missy had madly kissed her (him?) when they met in her “dark water” lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doctor!” Samuel shrieked out. “Who are you? The fuck is wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He barked at the Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter raised up his TCE in front of Samuel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! No, no, no.” The Doctor wriggled a finger. “None of that.” She put the Master’s hand down. “Making amends begins with not killing people, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still hanging with these no-life either way?” He gritted his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you still jealous?” She retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glowered at her with furious lightning bolts in his watering eyes. He craved to protest, claim that no, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>jealous of such lowly creatures as humans. But… she was right. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>right! The clench on his jaw was so strong and forceful his eyes cried. He wanted to scream, to yell all of his organs out!  He craved to scream! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scream! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>SCREAM!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw away his TCE like a useless piece of garbage and screamed, shrieked his hearts out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The humans flinched and covered their ears. The Doctor had stepped backwards but didn’t look so surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept on screaming, screeching his filthy emotions out as loud as his body could endure. He hated these feelings that had been piling, stagnating, festering inside for way too long! He hated himself for still yearning for the Doctor’s affection! Or spite! Anything the Doctor could feel for him! He hated himself for wasting all of his neverending life, his energy, his mind, his intelligence, his powers </span>
  <em>
    <span>JUST </span>
  </em>
  <span>to catch her attention! He hated the Doctor who was well aware of all this and still rejected him! But he also understood because he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>lowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>and repulsively </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He HATED the Doctor! He hated her because he loved her! And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>HATED </span>
  </em>
  <span>himself for feeling so… petty, minuscule, weak, worthless, pointless… in front of her. He liked being called “Master” and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>made her call him “Master” on her knees but… truth was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one on his knees in front of her. In front of her majesty, her magnificence, her pride, her self-confidence, her… everything. Even when </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was physically on her knees and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was standing up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He screamed. Screamed. All of his energy was being spent up in that scream. So much he actually crumbled down on his knees. Where he actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly </span>
  </em>
  <span>belonged. His knees as his throat hurt like Hell, his eyes were pouring and itching but he didn’t care. At all. Only about that clingy, unkillable, burning, blazing, devouring, painful, so painful immortal, obsessional love for that rascal of a Doctor! He screamed. Louder. He screamed. He screeched. He yelled. After the knees, he fell on his hands. Though he wouldn’t have minded smashing his face on the ground. His throat on fire, he finally stopped, to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking Christ, who’s that crazy maniac, Doctor?” Tomoko, who had remained silent and terrified until then, demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story.” The Doctor answered her. “Very, very long story.” She crouched in front of the almost flat on the floor Master. “Better now?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a trace of conceit or disdain in her voice. Which was rare. In fact, her voice was soft and kind. Like she also had screamed that way before. Which wouldn’t be that surprising. Or so the Master thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tired…” He breathed. “So tired…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” The Doctor asserted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you-!” He almost spat in her face. Then stared back at the Tardis’ floor. “Course you know.” He sighed. “What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>know?” He joylessly chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your reasons why you want to make peace with me again, for example.” The Doctor answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve just told you. I’m tired. Done. Fed up. In fact, it doesn’t matter if you don’t want to make peace, Doctor. Just kill me or… let one of your humans kill me. Like the last time.” He reminded her when she let old Ko Sharmus kill, or rather failed to kill, him. “Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>the previous, countless times you delegated that task to someone or something else.” He reminded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do that mean, Doctor? What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean?” Samuel insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know when Facebook asks your marital situation?” The Doctor replied with another question. “Same here. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you have to kill him?” Tomoko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, here is a clever Earthling. So rare. I think I like her.” The Master still on his knees gloated.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomoko, Samuel, I promise I’ll explain it all to you, ok?” The Doctor assured her companions. “But I’ll explain later. Alright? Is that ok with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomoko and Samuel faintly nodded though with dubitative expressions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful.” The Doctor commented. “For now, I have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to deal with our own… </span>
  <em>
    <span>private </span>
  </em>
  <span>problems.” She stared back at the kneeling Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An invitation to a date, Doctor?” He sneered at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dates don’t involve mass-tortures, genocides or destructions of planets.” She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, Doctor, what the fuck?” Samuel muffled a scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a sick joke, Doctor!” Tomoko dreaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is a joke with the Doctor.” The Master suggestively whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it was a very long story. Not a calm or happy one.” The Doctor specified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you flatter me, Doctor.” The Master grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it. You can provoke me all you want, I won’t kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I still have the right to hope, Doctor.” The Master shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still have the right to hope, Doctor.”</p><p>The Doctor sighed in exhaustion.</p><p>“Ok, now your crazy pal is a suicidal pal. I’m not staying in that freaking mad house.” Samuel warned and walked away. “Tomoko?” He invited his friend to do the same.</p><p>He didn’t have to call her twice. She rushed to him and both left the Tardis.</p><p>“Look at that.” The Master sneered. “I’m still able to scare away your little friends without the need to kill, threaten or even talk to them. Gives me at least one talent you don’t have.”</p><p>“I would not be very proud of such a talent if I were you.” The Doctor scorned him.</p><p>“But you’re not me, sweetheart.” He bitterly reminded her. “You never will.”</p><p>“And I am very thankful for that!” She claimed.</p><p>“If you despise me so much, why have you not killed me yet?” The Master raged up.</p><p>“Even if I did, where is the guarantee you won’t regenerate?”</p><p>“Check for yourself, Doctor. You won’t know it unless you try it. You might be surprised.” He implied in a sly squint of his eyes.  </p><p>Listening to that, the Doctor remembered when one of the most spree-killing, mass-murdering, violent, hateful and cruelest versions of the Master had been shot by his wife and had refused to regenerate. He had it coming though. Especially from the hand of a poor girl he had brainwashed, beaten and violated in every possible way. He had refused to regenerate cause he didn’t want to be stuck with the Doctor. Then came Missy. Beautiful, gorgeous Missy who did accept to live stuck with him (her?). Not just with the Doctor, but also in a vault -she was literally stuck in- and for, how much again, sixty, seventy years? Now him, a new version of the Master. But contrary to Missy, he didn’t look like he wished to change. He just… wanted to stop. She shouldn’t accept. She really should <em> NOT </em> accept his... <em> offer </em> ! But… she always gave bad guys a second chance, didn’t she? Even to Cybermen, Daleks, sometimes she even befriended some of them! But <em> he </em> was different! He was the Master! She <em> knew </em>him!  </p><p>
  <em> “She’s the only person I’ve ever met who’s even remotely like me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I know I can help her.” </em>
</p><p><em> “She’s different.”- “Different how??”- “I don’t know.” </em> </p><p>She knew she still bloody, direly and deep-spacely loved him!!</p><p>“Ugh!!” She growled.</p><p>“Having some inner conflicts, Doctor?” The Master taunted her. “I think that’s the part of you I like the most.”</p><p>“Shut up!” She roared.</p><p>“Ooh, and quite the most dreadful and serious conflict I see.” He maliciously grinned.</p><p>“Alright, if you won’t shut it, I <em> might </em>disintegrate you on the spot!” She strode back at him in a threatening way.</p><p>“Please do.” He fakely bowed to her. “That must be the only thing we both wish for.”</p><p>“As much as it rips apart my glottis to say it: no, I don’t want to kill you!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“I know.” The Master admitted. “Just be angry enough to feel the pulsion to slaughter me and then wallow in deep and painful regret forever. If you please.” He dishonestly bowed to her again.</p><p>“And what if I don’t kill you at all? What if I don’t let anyone kill you? What are you going to do?” She challenged him.</p><p>“Oh well, I might have a little fun with your Tardis. Like fiddle and tinker with her circuits and make her fall into a white giant star or an expanding supernova. Amongst other things.”</p><p>“Of course you’d do that. And what if I lock you up in a vault?” She folded her arms.</p><p>“You would never have the cruelty to lock me up on my own without giving me a few toys, would you, dear Doctor?”</p><p>“What kind of toys are you thinking of? A piano? 3D printer? A pony maybe?”</p><p>“Dear Omega, what am I to you, Doctor, one of your disgusting, sappy human girls?” The Master was aghast at these suggestions.</p><p>“Well, you may want to regenerate into a girl next ime.” </p><p>“Into a Time <em> lady </em>?” He dreaded. “Never! Like you? Never!” He growled.</p><p>She snorted.</p><p>“Never say never… Missy.”</p><p>“What the <em> hell </em>did you call me??”</p><p>“Missy. Short for Mistress. You like it?” She smirked.</p><p>“That’s the most abominable, atrocious and most insulting way no one has ever talked to me with!!” He finally stood up and walked to the Doctor. “I said you could kill me, Doctor, <em> not </em>disrespect me!!”   </p><p>“Still seeing females as inferior I see.” She deducted.</p><p>“Of course! Why wouldn’t I??” He fulminated.</p><p>“Taking it out on all women due to the wrong deeds of just a few of them is not what I would call ‘making amends’.”</p><p>“Oh, in that case I will just kill your male friends, how does that sound to you??” He threatened.</p><p>“Fake. Empty. Dishonest.” She enumerated.</p><p>The Master grumbled.</p><p>“What if I made you love women?” She implied.</p><p>“What are you just-?”</p><p>He was cut off by a kiss. A second kiss. Unlike the first one. A soft and gentle kiss. He knew he shouldn’t like it, let alone feel joyful and blessed at it. But fuck it, man or woman, he never could have resisted his Doctor’s lips! In a groan he quickly responded and kissed her back, cupping her face with slightly shaking hands.</p><p>He certainly would <em> not </em>stop to wish for murder and destruction or stop being who he was! But… maybe he could just… take a break. For now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>